Pasta La Vista, Baby!
'Pasta La Vista, Baby! '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Josh works hard at a painting as he anticipates an art dealer coming to his house. Genesis and Beauty are at a table beside him, making simple macaroni art. The doorbell suddenly rings and Josh rushes to answer it. Instead of the art dealer, Josh instead finds Slop at the door. The elephant seal casually asks for something to eat, so Josh lets him inside. Slop heads into the kitchen for some grub. Just as Josh shuts the door, a knock is heard, this time coming from art dealer Lumpy. Excited, Josh brings Lumpy to see his painting. Because it is abstract art, however, Lumpy shrugs it off, to his dismay. Genesis interrupts Josh for a moment to have a look at his masterpiece. Lumpy sets his eyes on it and claims it is the greatest piece of art he has ever seen. In fact, he offers to buy it for a large sum of money, to which Josh responds with a yes. But it turns out Lumpy forgot his wallet, so he runs home to fetch it. Slop finds nothing satisfying in the fridge, so he marches back into he living room, where he finds Genesis' macaroni art on the table. Shrugging, he decides to eat it. Josh and Genesis turn their heads to discover the valuable art piece has been devoured, much to their horror. Josh angrilly throttles Slop until the latter's stomach growls. Josh comes up with a scheme to retrieve the swallowed art. Upon escorting Slop into the dining room, he forces him to eat a can of beans. Slop does so, experiencing only minor stomach pains. Josh ups his game by having Slop eat a dozen burritos with extra hot sauce. Meanwhile, Genesis and Beauty play with building blocks. With one burrito left on the plate, Slop finally feels like using the toilet. He runs to the nearest bathroom and Josh waits outside. A while later, Josh comes in with his nose tucked in his shirt. Slop is seen trying to unclog the toilet, but Josh shoves him out of the way to find any trace of the macaroni art. He is obviously disgusted by what he sees and disappointed his plan didn't work out. As he marches into the living room, he accidentally steps on a building block, causing him to his foot up in pain. The toilet water begins going down, but the stumbling Josh accidentally knocks Slop into the bowl, clogging it again as well as leaving him stuck. Josh attempts to pull Slop out of his predicament. The toilet eventually bursts, killing the two. Lumpy finally returns with his wallet. As the bathroom door was open, he sees a mural on the walls formed by toilet paper and water, as well as body parts and the macaroni art as a centerpiece. He looks on in amazement...then sees a dinosaur built by Genesis and Beauty and gives them the money in exchange for it. Deaths #Josh and Slop are killed when the toilet explodes. Trivia *The title is a pun on "''Hasta la vista, baby!", a phrase from the Terminator. *Originally, Slop was going to die from explosive diarrhea. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 108 Episodes